Percy Jackson and Skulduggery Pleasant Cross overs
by GeekyMe-DorkyI
Summary: *DON'T READ UNTIL YOU'VE READ ALL BOOKS IN BOTH SERIES (INCLUDING MoA)* So what would happen if our favorite book characters from these series meet? A series of one shots where the different characters meet under different circumstances. I will update when I can. Rated T just in case.
1. Nico and Sanguine An Annoying Talk

**I think this is what would happen if Sanguine and Nico got chained together. This was pretty fun to write. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

"That's what happens when you follow your heart," Sanguine tells me with a shrug, "you only get hurt." I look at him. It isn't the first time in the last five minutes I've wanted to punch his stupid face in. "She ain't worth it."

"Shut up," I mutter. I try to move, but the chains keeping us to the tree are to tight. "Damnit!"

"That ain't worth it either, Nico," he tells me casually. I groan. Why out of all the idiots in the world I get stuck with _him_ I don't know. I look around trying to find something, anything that can help me. Sadly, there's nothing around. I see my sword and skull ring resting on a rock five feet away. "So, anyways, about that Athena girl you like, she's not worth your heart if all she does is make you sad."

"Sanguine," I say, bitterness rising in my voice.

"Yes?"

"Shut it!" I snap.

"I'm just trying to give you some advice"

"I don't need any advice from _you_," I say, trying to get the point across.

"Fine," he says with an exasperated sigh. Finally he goes quite. "So how are we going to get out of this?" I sigh and hang my head. Can't this guy even stay quite for thirty seconds? I can see why people are afraid of him when he comes to kill them. A bad guy whom talks and talks and talks when he's trying to kill you can't be fun.

"I don't know. Maybe if you stop talking for five minutes I can figure it out!" I yell. I see him raise his eyebrows at me in questioning, but he doesn't say anything. I look at the chains again. They were stainless steel, shiny, tough, and splattered with dried blood. "What would Annabeth do?" I ask my self.

"You see, there ya go again, talkin' about that Athena girl!" Sanguine says over dramatically. I glare at him and can tell he's suddenly afraid of me.

"Just help me figure out how to get these damn chains off!" I snap at him. He sighs and looks at the chains. "If we can figure out how to get my ring, I can get these off of us," I tell him.

"Oh, well leave that to me," he says. I look at him confused. Suddenly, the ground under him opens up and he sinks into it. I watch, my eyes wide as the ground closes back up, leaving only cracks. I look as the ground in front of my ring and sword explodes and he rises up. I see him pick up my ring then fall through the ground, just to come back up next to me, back in the chains.

I look at him in disbelief. "Here ya go," he says handing me the ring. I don't take it. "Here," he urges.

"Could you always do that?" I ask, anger welling up inside of me.

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you do that three hours ago!?" I yell at him.

"Well you see, I forgot," he says. I can tell it's a lie though.

"Don't lie to me," I say darkly. The ground around us starts to rumble as it responds to my energy through the ring.

"And don't become pissy," he responds evenly.

"Why didn't you get us out earlier?" I ask again.

I see the wicked smile that spreads onto his mouth. "Well, you can thank your little cousin Percy Jackson for that." I groan again.

"What did he do and why does it involve me?" I ask him.

"He stopped me from killing a small black girl. He said that if I did manage to kill her you would come and kill me in the worst way. I wanted to see the power you have, and let me say that I honestly am _not _impressed," he explains.

"Little black girl?" I ask not looking at him. The anger inside of me is rising quicker now.

"I think her name was Hazel," he tells me casually. "I don't understand why you would come after me if I killed her. She's obviously not your girlfriend since you can't stop talking about that Athena girl-"

"You tried to kill my sister?" I ask very, very slowly.

"Oh, so that's why," he says. Now the anger is at boiling point. The ground starts to shake even more now. In front of us, it starts to crack open and a skeletal hand grabs onto the ledge. I can feel the fear start to rise in him and despite myself I start to grin. "Well, it looks like my time here is done. Goodbye, Nico di Angelo Son of Hades. We will meet again." And with that I watch him disappear into the ground again. I take a deep breath and the ground seals itself up again.

"Nico?" I hear Hazel call. I look up just as she comes crashing through some bushes. "Nico!" I can see the relief on her face. I smile at her.

"Hey," I say cheerfully.

"Dude, what happened?" Percy asks, as he comes behind her. I look at them.

"It's a long story." I watch as they walk over to me and Percy cuts the chains with his sword like they were butter. He pulls me up and I smile at him. "Thanks, Percy," I tell him. He nods thinking that the thanks was for getting me out of the chains.

But really, it's because he finally kept his promise. He protected my sister.


	2. Leo and Ghastly Hardships of Love

**I'm going to upload this whenever I can.**

**I'm still open to ideas I have some ideas but I can always use more. Hope you like this story!  
**

* * *

I sit in the small Irish café looking out the window. My friends and I are here in Ireland because Piper's dad invited us to his film shooting. I wasn't extremely interested in it, so instead I came here. I didn't tell anyone, but it's not like they'll notice anyways. Like Nike said last year, I'm the seventh wheel; I'll never have a true place in the group. I sigh at the idea of this. I guess I'm just destined to be forever alone.

I take a sip of my coffee and look around the small café. There's not much to look at. There are some old photos of nature landscapes, and a very small bookstore off in the corner. Not many people are here either, which is fine with me since I'm not really in the "people mood". There is a bald man sitting alone at a table, a young girl about five and her parents, and that's about it. I stare into my cup of coffee.

I didn't bring anything to mess with being a son of Hephaestus and an extremely ADHD half-blood, that was a really dumb move. So instead of fiddling with things I just focused on the swirls that my spoon made when I moved it around in the dark liquid. Quickly my mind goes off on it's own. Like normal, my thoughts are filled with Hazel, the girl I've had a crush on since we met a year ago. Of course though, she just had to have a boyfriend that's big and strong and a son of Mars.

"You're having love problems aren't you, lad?" a man says in a gruff voice. I look up startled. It's the bald man that was sitting alone at the table across the way. I look at him, not sure how he knew what I was thinking about.

"H-how did you . . .?" my voice falters. The man gives me a sad smile.

"Because of that look on your face. I see it every day. Every time I look at myself in the mirror," he tells me. I look at him, not sure what to say. There's sadness in his deep green eyes that tell me he lost his love a long time ago. "May I sit?" he asks. I nod and jester towards the chair across from me. He sits down and stares at his mug. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"What did you mean by 'the look on your face'?" I ask unable to stop my mouth. The man looks at me and smiles softly.

"The look a person gets when they're upset about something to do with the person they love," he says quietly.

Now, I'm not supposed to be talking to strangers because for all know anyone here could be a monster sent from Tartarus to kill me, but I was intrigued by this man he seemed to know exactly what I was going through. "I lost the woman I love three years ago," he told me.

"I-I'm so sorry," I told him. I knew I would regret asking this next question, but I just had to know, "How did she die?" The man gives a small chuckle.

"No, no, she . . .she didn't die." I look at him confused. He runs his hand over the top of his baldhead. "Some things happened and she ended up going with another man. She knew I like her, but only briefly. It was that night where everything got messed up." I can see the tears brimming in his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. "She was beautiful; the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. She had the most beautiful blond curly hair and the most gleeful blue eyes a man will ever see. She was funny, caring, kind . . . " his voice trails off. I instinctively felt sorry for this man. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be blabbering on about this to you."

"No, it's alright, sir," I tell him.

"Are you in a similar position, lad?" he asks me while looking at the soft snowfall out side.

"Yeah. The girl I like is with another boy my age. She doesn't know my feelings for her and she never will-"

"Now that's your first problem," he interrupts. I look at him puzzled. "Tell the girl your feelings wither or not she has a boyfriend. A woman appreciates to be cared for and she likes it when a man is brave enough to tell her his feelings. Eventually it will get you some place. I learned that the hard way," he says this last part softly as if muttering to himself. "God, I want her back," he whispers to no one in particular. He looks up at me. "If you don't tell her your feelings, at least make sure she never goes away. That's the only advice I have for you, lad."

"Um . . . thanks, sir," I tell him unsure of what else to say. He smiles and nods at me.

"Leo!" I hear Hazel call from the front of the café. I look up hoping that maybe she was alone so I can take this man's advice. Sadly Frank is with her. I wave to them and look back at the man just as he's standing up.

"She's a pretty one. Like I said, keep her in your life." I can tell he's filled with sorrow, but he looks glad that he could finally talk to someone in a similar position. "Good luck, Leo," he says nodding his head slightly.

"Thanks, sir," I say giving him a smile. He starts to walk off. Just as he's passing Frank and Hazel I say, "Sir!" he looks back at me. "M-maybe she'll come back some day," I tell him trying to give him hope.

He smiles at me; not a sad smile, but a genuine smile. "That would be the best day of my life," he says. "Merry Christmas, lad."

"Marry Christmas, sir." He smiles again and nods a greeting towards Hazel and Frank and walks out. The two of them walk up to me.

I hear a sad sigh behind me. "If only he knew," a woman says. I turn around and see a beautiful woman with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes that seem like they should be filled with glee instead of sadness. I realize that this must be the woman the man told me about.

"Knew what?" I ask.

She looks at me, her blue eyes brimming with tears. "That I was back," her voice was a British accent tinted with despair. I look back out the window and see the man on his phone. I had to do something. It was almost Christmas time and both of these people were sad.

"Why not go after him?" I ask her. A small smile grows on her face.

"If only it were that easy," she says as she grabs her coat and puts it on.

"Why can't it be that easy?" I ask as Frank and Hazel take the seats across the table to me.

"It's complicated."

"Maybe one day it won't be." I see the hope rise in the woman's eyes.

Her smile is as sad as the man's. "Maybe," she whispers to me. "Marry Christmas, kid," she says with a smile.

"Marry Christmas, Ma'am," I tell her.

She winks at me. "It'll work out one day." And with that she turns around and walks out the back doors.

"Who were those people?" Hazel asks me after I turn my attention to them.

"No clue," I say with a shrug.

"Dude, that's not safe. For all you know they could have been some sort of monster or brain sucking aliens," Frank tells me. I shake my head, already annoyed with him. Like normal, all I want to do is punch his boy like face in, but for Hazel's sake I don't.

"They weren't."

"And how do you know that?"

I look out the window and see the two of them. The man is completely oblivious to her looking at him from across the street. I watch as he leans against the light post and hangs up his phone. I see her look away then walk off, not even bothering to go to him. "Because they were just two lonely people looking for love," I say quietly.

"OOOOkay, I think you've lost your mind, Leo," Frank tells me stand back up.

"Frank!" Hazel says in that cute little scolding voice of hers. I look at her and she gives me an apologetic look. I shrug it off. I can't help but think about those two people. It must be so sad for them to want to be together but something's in the way. But maybe one day they'll find each other again and live happily ever after. I look at Hazel and see her looking at me with a worried expression. I tilt my head, close my eyes and give her a big smile just like that of a cartoon. She starts to giggle and I can't help but think that maybe one day it actually will work out for me


End file.
